Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a technical field of an umbrella and, more particularly, to an umbrella having a plurality of umbrella surfaces.
Description of the Related Art
A U.S. Pat. No. 8,020,572B2 discloses an umbrella having a plurality of umbrella panels. Gaps are formed between of the several umbrella panels, which can permit air to be vented and make the appearance beautiful. This umbrella is very popular among consumers. However, the spacer assemblies, which separate the several umbrella panels in this patent, include many members such as a bracket, a resilient member (e.g. spring), an elongate member and so on. The structure is complex, and the assembly is inconvenient.